


Turning my dreams into short stories #1

by PepperAnd_Co



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't read this unless I send it to you please, I have some weird dreams istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperAnd_Co/pseuds/PepperAnd_Co
Summary: My weird dreams that I decided to make into short stories.This one is whack





	Turning my dreams into short stories #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend 💙](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+%F0%9F%92%99).



> Unless I sent this to you please don't read it. I'm probably gonna delete it anyways

Amaiah was lying on the floor, one hand lazily holding her head upright while the other mindlessly scrolled through the feed of whatever social media app she was using.

She was bored. So incomprehensibly bored. She was so bored that the thought of being bored was boring. Her family had forced her out of the kitchen, saying they had to prepare for whatever event they were about to host and that she'd simply get in the way.

Her siblings were helping, and therefore too busy to bother it. It was almost amusing, how they accepted the help of the younger boys but not that of their oldest daughter.

Still, Amaiah was stuck, laying on the carpeted floor of the living room, simmering inside a broth of her boredom...That was until she noticed a strange app on her phone. One that she definitely did _NOT_ download.

It was a blank white and blue square, with a simple description. "Open". The app's interface was incredibly odd. There was an exit button, and a white text box with the words _"Proceed_ " written in comic sans. Obviously, she clicked on it, and immediately dropped her phone as the entire thing started rattling and glowing. "What the fuck...?" She took a few steps back from the now foreign device, and watched as a few figures filled her room.

They clearly weren't real. They were made of light! Or data!...Or something? However, they started interacting with the room.

One, a tall, skinny, female who's arms were covered in bandages and who's hair looked like their local hairdresser had taken an old rusty saw to their head, walked(?) Over to her. She was smiling, seeming almost eststic. She was muttering utter nonsense. Shit about despair and death and how Amaiah would just be so much happier if she listened. The others seemed to agree. Despite the differences in ages, appearances, and even personality, they all seemed to agree on one thing. Killing Amaiah seemed like a mighty fine idea. But how? Strangulation, drowning, brute force, bleeding out, _being boiled alive?_

Amaiah, of course, was freaked out by this. _Hell no!_ She scrambled to her phone, exited the program, and deleted app as quickly as she could without any of the weird people trying to stop her. Once the deed was done, she sighed in relief, placing the device on the closest table and going to her room. Maybe a nap would be better. Anything besides...whatever that was.

For a while, everything was normal. Amaiah had begun watching some Netflix on her TV and curling up under her blankets. She had almost forgotten the entire thing had even happen. Key word, almost. She was doing fine until she exited the program and noticed the same white icon with the simple word "Open" Underneath. "What the hell..?" She girl cursed, going to delete the wretched thing for the second time. Guess what? It reappeared in the next slot. By now Amaiah was fed up and legitimately scared. "Godamnit LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! **JUST DELETE"** She hit her bedframe in anger, and recoiled in pain. The muffled sounds of her parents telling her to _shut the fuck up~™_ were present, but the app was gone. I guess sometimes complaining was the key to solving your problems. Grinning in satisfaction, Amaiah enjoyed the rest of her free time untill she has to go out and socialize.

~~~~~~~~~

A few hours and one semi formal wardrobe change later, Amaiah left the comfort of her room to see who all had arrived. A few distant relatives, some family friends, some people she has literally never seen before in her life. Exactly what you'd expect at an event for the old people to talk and the young adults to shove their most children in with the teens and pre teens. Once again shunned from the kitchen, Amaiah decided to at least try to find someone to talk to. And apparently luck was in her favor. Because the second the walked into the living room, her eyes found the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He was definitely taller than her, something easy to spot even from his relaxed sitting posture. He had nice skin, soft brown eyes, and curly brown hair that made even her jealous. And even through the thick cloth of his coffee-tinted jacket, she could see the outlines of muscle definition. And he was looking right at her. Slightly smiling, like he was expecting her. _Holy shiiiiiiii_

"Amaiah, right? The name's Louis" He said, eyes sparkling with clear amusement. He held out a hand, which she, a little too eagerly, accepted. The handshake felt a little off, but she didn't even have time to process it before he was talking again. As much as Amaiah tried, it was incredibly hard to focus on anything besides his face. Was this want people meant by _love at first sight?_

~~~~~

It took an hour or so of friendly communication for Amaiah to finally notice that something was wrong. Sure, he acted and moved like a normal person, but mini red flags started appearing whenever he stood up or got close to her. "Excuse me for a moment..." He said, extinguishing whatever train of thought she had been riding. She watched him stand up and walk down the hallway that led to the bathroom. Something primal inside of her was telling her to follow him. Or run. Just don't stay on the couch! So she trailed behind him. And waited.

"Yes, it's all going according to plan! If she doesn't get suspicious, her death will go on without a hitch! What do you mean? yess...? The whole point is to kill her! Murder her. Whatever. Despair! ...What do you mean?? My god is she stupid. Who would open a random app with the word "open" on it. Are all humans that idiotic? No. You're right. She makes a good target... I have to go or she'll get suspicious. No, wait, that's not what I-"

That was all she needed to hear to start fearing for her life once more. She scrambled away from the door. He was one of those....those... fuck! Even if he wasn't a real person, he was tangible. They all were. It made no sense. No- no. If he could touch her, he could definitely _kill_ her. She couldn't do anything. No one in the house would believe her. She couldn't leave, either. That would set him off immediately.

Amaiah ran back to the living room and grabbed her phone. Deleting the app was futile, but maybe...? She tried once more, and it popped right back up. " Fuck. Please...please. _I don't wanna die._ " She muttered out loud, fiddling with the device for any way to get the cursed app off. "I don't wanna...I don't-" 

_'I'll help you. But first you have to stay calm_ '

The words flashed on the screen in bold white text, before almost evaporating as she heard a noise behind her. "Miss me yet? I know I took a while" Amaiah froze with fear. It could be him, or it could be a cruel prank. Maybe the entire thing was a prank. But that didn't explain how now, whenever he looked at her, she got the urge to run. 

_Stay calm_

She forced herself to relax as he sat back down, and instead focused on anything that would help her. After peeling her eyes away from his face (which was an incredibly difficult task, even if you were fearing for your life) her eyes went down. He looked normal at first, but there was something. It was hardly even visible, and yet she noticed it. A tiny, thin, borderline transparent wire coming from his abdomen. "Checking me out?" Despite the fact he was planning on killing her, she blushed. "Well, I!.." He laughed.

_Keep him talking._

The words were barley visible, but she noticed them. " So... What made you decide to visit us?"

~~~~~ 

A few more minutes of her phone occasionally feeding her instructions, and something in the air changed. First, the phone told her to keep her guard up and her mouth shut. Then Louis seemed to relax. And then...

_Nothing._

The phone flashed again

_It didn't work. It went straight through him_

Wait...what?

_Sorry. I'll try again_

Did the phone not know...?

"He's not real" She whispered into the device.

_??????_

He raised an eyebrow at her. And Amaiah caved. "H-he's not real! He's LITERALLY _**PLUGGED INTO THE GODAMNED WALL!"**_

_Oh! I'll get right on that. 👍_

Louis, however, didn't seem to like that at all. He stood up, and the only thing that she could manage to think was run. So she did. She booked it out of the living room. And un-surprisingly, he followed her. Something had changed. He has gone from casual and a little scary to absolutely terrifying. Because no matter how quickly she ran, she could feel his presence right behind her. _Run. Get out of the house. Run. **Get out of the house**_ **.** Just a few more seconds and he would be able to grab her. I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die "Shit!-" _Run run run._ She heard him curse and book it out the front door faster than she had ever run it in her life. She felt his hand grade her back, and she stumbled over. One more second and she would've been caught.

"I'm free!" She hesitantly turned around. The more friendly facade had been replaced. Rows of snarling sharp teeth and crazed eyes. **"AMAIAH"** _Noooooope._ She started running again, despite her fight or flight responses slowing down, and she crashed straight into a news reporter. "Excuse me ma'am. Can you tell me what exactly happened in this...house... today...where'd she go?" Amaiah sprinted for a while, until she felt like she was safe. The day just so happened to be the fourth of July, and multicolored fireworks filled the distant sky. Amaiah, however, was focused on her phone. "Hello?...are you in there" She didn't get a response. There was no way she imagined it. Without it's help, she wouldn't have been able to escape 'Louis' "I know you're real...?" The app was gone. Was she?

_Don't worry. I've convinced them to leave you alone. Good bye_

"Wait! Where are you...going?" No response. "I.. Uhm...if you're in there. My name's Amaiah?" A pang of silence.

_Alice._

"Well...Alice. Care to watch some fireworks?" She turned the camera of the device to face the sparks that covered the sky. Today would be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wild, right?


End file.
